Ron Weasley of the Keyblade Corps
by 61394
Summary: my version of crossoverpairing lovers story hope you all enjoy the comedy and violence it's like two stories at the same time
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley of the Keyblade Corps

Wassup its 61394 okay most of you know crossoverpairinglovers story harry potter reads the multiverse which is a bunch of stories as a big story this is my version of the second story

I don't own a lot of things some things I do own some I don't deal with

Key

"Keyblade" out of story talking

'Keyblade' out of story thought

"**Keyblade" **in story speak

'**Keyblade' **in story thought

"**Keyblade" **summons tailed beast being of great power speech

'**Keyblade' **summons tailed beast being of great power thought

Ya get confused it's right here

"And on a bittersweet note Dolores Umbridge has been removed from her post effective immediately" as soon as the words left professor Dumbledore's mouth the students cheered even Slytherin's cheered for the removal of the pink toad for the only ones who Umbridge put on a high pedestal were those with parents with high positions in the ministry

(Before someone says Dumbledore likes Umbridge eww the bitter part is finding a defense teacher)

At the Gryffindor Harry was enjoying this moment with his best friends Hermione and Ron that all ended with two words "Hem Hem"

At the entrance to the great hall were Dolores Umbridge along with Fudge, Bill, Percy, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Snuffles (AKA the falsely accused Sirius Black), Fleur Delecour, Oliver Wood, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy

"What are you doing here toad hag" shouted Zachariah Smith

"It is none of your concern now Harry James Potter you thought you won haven't you believing you can trick the senior undersecretary of the ministry of magic but now Potter your crimes will be revealed to all proving that you are nothing more than a lying despicable attention seeking HALF BLOOD BRAT" said Umbridge regaining her cool

From her pocket Umbridge pulled out a golden coin that extended to the size of a pizza

"No Dolores you don't know what your doing" said Dumbledore

"I know exactly what I'm doing Tempera Kronos" the coin started glowing an silverfish grey color when a field of energy came out from the coin and enveloped all in the great hall

Whiteness it was all around them there was nothing but the five tables that once stood in the great hall and of course human occupants

"Bloody hell what did you do Umbridge" shouted Ron Weasley in total horror

"Something so incredibly stupid it makes Patrick Star look like Rowena Ravenclaw in comparison"

Everyone turned to see a boy somewhere between the ages of twelve and eighteen with a Mediterranean skin tone and dark brown hair wearing a faded black t shirt black shorts and grey shoes around his waist was a belt made of rope with a sword with a wolf handle

"How dare you call me stupid muggle" Umbridge shouted at him Umbridge would have shouted more if the strangers blade was now at her throat "Shut up why did the Promethei let this version of you live is beyond me"

"version?" asked Dumbledore

"I will be with you in a second professor" the stranger then did a chop to the toad woman's neck knocking her out

"MURDER AURORS ARESST HIM" shouted Percy Weasley

"She's not dead though that would be a public service" the stranger "now shut up before you take a nap on the ground too" the stranger shouted he reappeared where he was before lowering the volume a hundred fold

"Now I'll explain this once how many people have heard of alternate universe theory" only four people raised their hands

"More people would know about it if they read the quibbler" said Luna

"Alright what the toad in the cardigan did was use a device created by Rowena Ravenclaw"

"Known as the disc of Kronos" said Hermione

"Know it all" commented Snape

"Alright what she did was separate your world from the Multiverse of the Promethei a multiverse is an infinite collection of universes where every choice creates new worlds while a universe only has one version of a person"

"And how pray tell does a child know of such things" asked the minister "because he who is named after delicious candy I have traveled to multiple universes and multiverses with the help of the rope of creation" he said pointing to the rope belt that holds up his sword "it's uses include not affecting other universes immunity to beings like the Promethei and holds my sword now" the stranger raised his hands and a couch and a row of black chairs surrounded by a purple barrier were raised followed by about thirty or so chairs like in a movie theatre like in a movie theatre the stranger sighed "now for the hard part MAZAHAK"

In the couch were the Dursley Family "Where are we what is this freak place" shouted Vernon Dursley

"Who is that terrible muggle" asked Draco

"My Uncle" said Harry those who didn't know or met the Dursleys looked between them and Harry 'how are those two related' was the general thought

"And if you turn your eyes to the death eater section you'll see Bellatrix Lestrange Anton Dolohov the Lestrange brothers Peter Pettigrew and of course Lord Voldemort himself"

"It's him" said Petunia Dursley in a whisper fear clearly in her eyes

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?" said Amelia bones

"Yes and the dog is Sirius Black who you won't fine for being a unregistered animagus if he tells you how he escaped Azkaban"

"What matter of Sorcery is this tell me now and perhaps I will show you mercy"

And in the final section various parents of students including Augusta Longbottom Luna's dad Hermione's parents and others empty seats were leftover for people who didn't have house tables which were gladly taken

"Um Mr."

"Oh terribly sorry Perseus Sanderson at your service" the stranger named Perseus said "your question miss granger"

"Why are we here" "an excellent question you see myself though roped into it by one who is a native of your former multiverse and one who knows how to use a guys need to help people thing"

"Hey Harry this bloke has it too" said Ron

"Yes well all the major players are brought to this I guess you can call it a waiting room while myself and other various beings work on keeping your universe from imploding"

"And what are we supposed to do while were waiting" screamed Bellatrix Lestrange

"Relax destroyer of Longbottom family you'll all get entertainment for parents who have just arrived your kids will explain what's going on you will get to watch the events of another multiverse as they occur"

"On what" asked Cho Chang

"Oh I knew I forgot something" Perseus turned around and a large screen like a movie theatre appeared

"Ok at random points people like me will be dropping by plus I have to deal with crap in my own universe"

"Wait how did you do all this" asked Harry

"Well the bringing you all here and the furniture was the rope as for knocking out the toad well that is a secret" Perseus said before vanishing as he did the screen turned on

**Multiverse viewing screen initiated subtitles activating **

"No one needs subtitles you stupid hunk of junk"

**Idiot muggle says what**

"What"

**Ha ha ha ha you just have to love the classics **

"True wouldn't you agree Forge?"

"Indeed Gred indeed"

**Ignoring Weasley humor story starting now**

**The surroundings where the world would be witnessed, at the moment the madness inducing nut house of colors, began to gain some new features. First of all, several circles formed, with rings of green and blue energy forming rings around it, the green right outside the original circle and the blue out of it.**

**Various faces kept forming in it, with various symbols in the background, only some who people managed ****to register****: A blond haired kid with tanned skin and whisker marks on his cheek with a swirl with a odd leaf symbol, a large yellow mouse with red cheeks with a red and white ball, a black haired kid with sea green eyes with a sea blue trident, a gray haired girl with green, virtually pupil lacking eyes with a circular face with a ghost tail on top, a blue and white metallic face with a red face like symbol finally Harry with the symbol of the deathly hallows**

"Did anyone else see me with that weird symbol behind me" asked Harry

**The images on the screen started to take shape into an infinite area of black and white dots on the center of the screen was a giant metallic sphere under construction **

"Oh god I know this place" said Collin Creevey with a look of fear shared by all non-magic raised except Dumbledore who knew about the death star but was curious and Harry who hadn't seen star wars

"**You are pathetic" a voice shouted as Tom Riddle was thrown into the air by a giant claw the claw was attached to a robot giant dragon **

"**this is sad I am the weakest of the council of seven and you cannot even beat me" **

"**I am power you filthy muggle" **

"**You're as powerful as gum under my shoe" the dragon opened its mouth firing a giant energy blast hitting the heir of Slytherin causing him to scream out in pain**

"THE DARK LORD IS ALL POWERFULL YOU FILTHY MUGGLE"

"Apparently not this version of the dark lord" Snape said

"**Doofenshmirtz enough" ****a voice said the dragon lowered its head and out of a hatch like on a submarine came out a hunchback German man wearing a lab coat with a slightly mantis like posture he then sat down in a purple triangle shaped chair with rounded edges from the eighties **

"That guy wasn't a dragon" asked Crabbe

"What's a robot" asked Ron

"I'm not explaining this" said Hermione

"Germans are all Nazi scum" Vernon roared from her seat Hermione's mother went up to him and slapped him hard "my mother is from Germany you racist swine"

"As was mine" said Augusta Longbottom

**The next throne to descend was a futuristic throne hovering sitting in it was a man in a black robe with a burnt face **

"I wonder if the Emperor is only the sixth who the other five are" wondered Dumbledore

**The fifth throne was larger then the first two to descend sitting in it was a giant grey robot with a purple insignia on his chest and a cannon on his arm**

"He's big..." Hagrid commented.

"Mega...mega...mega...MEGATRON!" Tonks stuttered in horror as everyone gave her odd looks.

"Mega who?" McGonagall asked.

"That guy...is the bad guy from my favorite show from the tele that dad had growing up..." Tonks was shivering "Remus, hold me"

As Remus blushed, Moody wondered what about this guy terrified Tonks.

**The fourth throne seemed to be made entirely out of ice but no one was sitting in it **

"I wonder who would sit there" said Hermione

**The third throne was taken by a man in his late twenties wearing a black cloak with a orange spiral mask with a eyehole with a glowing red eye was seen through the hole **

"How dare that muggle dress like us" said Percy

"How do you know that's a muggle Weasley this is a multiverse it could be a dark wizard from a world alternate our own" Snape sneered "and I thought the current Weasley's were idiots"

"That red eye is terrifying" said Arthur

**The second throne seemed more Egyptian sitting on it was a blue skinned bandaged being wearing a red cloak **

"Mu Mu MUMM RA?!" Tonks screamed before holding onto Remus tighter

"what did muggles show their children" wondered professor flitwick

**The first and final throne was as large as the one Megatron sat on made of bones the ends of the armrests the skulls of Hungarian Horntails only the being was a dark skinned demon with bat like wings green eyes and bull like horns who to many looked like the devil **

"Chernobog" said Hermione in fear and awe

"What was that you mud blood" Umbridge who had just awoken screamed at Hermione

"That thing is Chernobog he was in fantasia he is considered Walt Disney's greatest villain" said Dean Thomas

**Chernobog looked down at the pale wizard "****You dare to call yourself a dark lord after that meidiocre fight against the weakest of us all YOU ARE PATHETIC" ****Chernobog roared **

"**With the death of Jadis the white witch we require someone to take a throne but you are weak you lack vision strategy and power you lack the power to beat Heinz tan here" said the one on the third throne**

"The WHITE WITCH" screamed Hermione's mother

"not that white witch" said Harry (what he isn't stupid)

"Who is this witch"

"The white witch was a character in a popular muggle book series the chronicles of narnia" said Professor Dumbledore "it's quite a lovely read"

"**I still think that's a foreign insult" said Heinz **

"Tan is a Japanese pronoun for babies so it is" said Hermione

"**I do not lack power I am the greatest sorcerer in the world" said Voldemort Megatron slammed his fist on his throne **

"**Be silent snake human hybrid you speak of power and what have you truly done each of my compatriots are feared in their respective worlds some by name alone except for Heinz but he only sits on a throne because he knows our weaknesses and look at you a eleven year war against a society of cowards and racists only to lose to an infant" **

"**Now infants can be powerful unfortunetly I have had such difficulties but I propose we give Hebi Tan a second chance" **

"Hebi" asked Harry

"It means snake in Japanese so the one with the red eye just called Voldemort a baby snake"

"Hermione do you speak Japanese" asked Ron

"Hai Ron Kun" she said

"Well what does that mean Hermione?" Ron asked "Hermione"

"**A second chance surely you jest Obito this fool does not deserve it" said Mum Ra "I do not jest your world has a person we are interested in bring her to us and Megatron Sidious and Heinz will be moved up a throne" **

"**I refuse to be second to any one" Voldemort said **

"**the thrones do not signify rank all are equal among the seven lords you command our heartless troops if you bring us Luna Lovegood" **

"The bad guys want me but its people like Harry Reality has a sadistic pleasure in destroying" said Luna

"I agree with the loon for once" said Pansy Parkinson

"She's not a loon" Neville roared at Parkinson

"**I'll even send Itachi along with you" said Obito this got raised eyebrows from those the others **

"Does anyone else have an ominous feeling about this Itachi" asked Seamus many students nodded for some reason the name sent a chill of fear down their spines

"This Itachi is nothing to the dark lord" said Bellatrix

"SHUT UP" people screamed at the high ranked death eater

**Voldemort smiled (**a action many in the audience raised their eyebrows at) **'yes give me command of your little monsters I'll use them and this Itachi to destroy you and then potter' **

**Voldemort then left by vanishing in black smoke **

"**Are we really giving him a second chance or are we making a powerful heartless" asked Sidious **

"He's already heartless" said Amelia bones

"I don't think that's what they mean"

"**I think we can go either way with the lovegood in our possession and hopefully Potter dead he and his world have no real use other than to make more heartless" **

"**The potter brat is like a king you destroy him and his people will bow to the darkness" said Mum Ra **

"Okay from what I'm seeing they want to capture Luna and kill me" said Harry

"This world is confusing"

**Intermission mode engaged this is the time to go to the bathroom or grab a snack from the snack bar **

"what bathroom" said Lavender

"There's a snack bar" asked ron and dudley

**Your wizards you really can't make a bathroom with magic also the snack bar is behind the screen it is filled with never ending supplies of various foods and enchanted ask for a drink cups (no alcoholic beverages for minors of course) **

"I hope these intermissions don't happen often" said Dean "I was enjoying the story"

"I hope they do" said Ron

Meanwhile in the death eaters section the sound of rumbling stomachs was heard

**No snacks for villains**

**Alright hope you enjoy yourselves until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasley of the Keyblade Corps

Hello I'm back and since this a adopted story of the great crossoverpairinglover I will do his replying to reviews thingy

Crossoverpairinglover thanks

Key

"Keyblade" out of story talking

'Keyblade' out of story thought

"**Keyblade" **in story speak

'**Keyblade' **in story thought

"**Keyblade" **summons tailed beast being of great power speech

'**Keyblade' **summons tailed beast being of great power thought

Ya get confused it's right here

**Intermission will end shortly**

"Alright let's get this straight there's a group of bad guys whose weakest member used Voldemort as a punching bag" said Harry stopping when he saw them nearly everyone shudder "I should of taught people to stop shuddering when they hear that"

"Oh give it a rest Potter we know your just Dumbledore's pawn" said Percy with a all-knowing smirk on his face "and this all merely an elaborate stunt for us to put our faith in you and Dumbledore"

Harry looked at Percy "Percy I've known your family for nearly six years have you ever known me to want attention like I'm Malfoy what have I really done to get attention I was made seeker while trying to get back Neville's rememball I went after the sorcerer's stone after the teachers refused to believe us the car was just me and ron trying to get to school I won't mention the chamber because YOUR OWN SISTER WAS NEARLY KILLED BY A YOUNGER VERSION OF HIM" Harry said pointing at Voldemort "it's not my fault the Dementors were attracted to me like moths to a flame the tournament I was entered in by a death eater and then I had to deal with her" Harry said pointing at the pink toa I mean Umbridge almost wrote toad

"Mr. Potter I am a upstanding member of the ministry it isn't my fault you preached lies to all around you and in my class"

"Which turned out to be the truth you also sent Dementors to my home"

"THAT WAS YOU I'LL KILL YOU YOU PINK WEARING FREAK OF NATURE" shouted Vernon with a voice of righteous parental fury

"You also tortured me for months with a blood quill fired a professor tried to banish her from the grounds fired a close friend of mine based on nothing but racism put professor McGonagall into the hospital used blood quills on multiple students including first years subjected students to a potion strictly regulated by the ministry and then if it wasn't for Hermione subjected me to the Cruciatus curse"

"Dolores a single one of these crimes is worth a life time in Azkaban" said Amelia Bones

"You can't prove any of that" said Umbridge

"Sure he could" the gathered people turned to see a girl their age wearing a red blazer over a yellow shirt with jeans with a dragon hide belt the girl was stunning with long red hair in a braid an angelic face and B cup breasts her beauty only marked by a long scar under her left eye all the men were staring at her besides harry and the Weasley males who for some reason felt protective of her

"I assume you are a universe traveler one who is familiar with worlds like ours" asked professor Dumbledore

"Not really I got recruited for this as security protect the ones with the real power while they keep your universe from exploding by the way they're two sixteenths done as for the other question I'm from a world like yours it's nice to meet the guy my brother was named after"

"And who my dear lady are you" asked fudge diplomatically "and how will Mr. Potter prove his claims"

"Okay in reverse order the Dementors he can't really prove but the blood quill he can especially if he has them like he does in my world on his hand are the words I must not tell lies and the name Lily Luna Potter"

At the mention of the name Potter two things happened people easily saw the resemblance between the two and all male students stopped staring for fear of their lives and ability to have kids

"You do look like Potter but also like the mud blood evans" said Voldemort

"Did someone say something" asked Lily

"You dare insult the dark lord blood traitor" Bellatrix shrieked Lily laughed "oh so that's who you are ha you're not a dark wizard you're a laughing stock the real dark lords the ones who earn their titles through fear and are not self-proclaimed by my time your nothing but a foot note in the history books"

"impossible I am immortal I am power incarnate"

"Really" from her pocket Lily pulled out her wand "Finite Incantatem" the dome was broken down and Voldemort "take this foolish blood traitor Avada Kedavra"

The sickly green beam fired at her "Huh terra protégo" she said nonchalantly as a dome of earth rose up stopping the curse in its tracks "Diffindo" and with that Voldemort's legs were cut off at the knees "Diffindo expelliarmus" Voldemort's arms were then cut off and his wand fell out of it's former masters hand and into Lily's

"Well that was pathetic how it takes dad so long to beat you is beyond me but I'll at least give you the dignity of a chair Lily then threw Voldemort onto a transfigured chair "let's see death eaters arrested dark wimp captured and the story is starting again looks like my work is done bye mum bye dad" she then vanished

"Well that was interesting" said Harry aurors arrested Umbridge after seeing his hand and she was with the arrested death eaters "Wait a minute who was her mum" asked Ron

"Well they are a few candidates there's Harry's ex Cho Hermione Ginny and myself" said Luna

**Thank you for waiting story beginning again**

**Ron****Weasley, a gangly red head, and generally a second best at everything**_**.**_

"...True" Ron said in a tone that worried his family

_**He wasn't as heroic as his best friend Harry Potter. Though he did have his moment in first year with the chess board **_

"I'm not that heroic..." Harry began

"Lake" Ron pointed out, still depressed though glad his time of bravery was acknowledged

"Chamber" Ginny added

"Okay...maybe a little"

**He wasn't as smart as his other best friend Hermione Granger.**

"That was never even a concept" Draco pointed out "Granger is too smart for her own britches"

Senor Granger glared at him. To his credit, Draco did not need the new pants Crabbe and Goyle did.

**He wasn't funny like his twin brothers Fred and George.**

'How fortunate' Every adult in the room who was not a maruader, muggle, or Dumbledore, thought

**He wasn't as cool as his eldest brother Bill.**

"I'm cool?"

"Yes" Lee told him

"Totally" Dean added

"You did always measure 98.6 degrees" Molly fretted as Bill sighed. That wasn't what they meant.

**He was cooler than Percy, but then again a heated volcanic rock was cooler than he was.**

"I detect an insult there" Molly said to Ron, annoyed.

"Hey, cool people don't abandon the family for a job" Fred pointed out as tears filled mamma red's eyes

**Of course, there were times he was rather glad to not be them. Fred and George had their own seats in detention.**

"The same seats the Maruaders did" George said as if it was the Queen's thron_**e**_

**Percy was a butt kisser.**

"I am..."

"Yes you are" The Twins said in unison

**Hermione seemed to only be able to read in her spare time after studying.**

"I do more than that in my spare time" Hermione huffed.

"Really...er you did here Ron think, aside for studying?" Parvati pointed out

"Yes, I do do more. I help Harry and Ron Study, I give Ginny emotional advice, I communicate with my parents and my Penpal weekly..."

"Fine fine, your not a total nerd" Ron joked as Mr. Granger began to give him the look

"...Don't kill me!"

**And right Now Zabini was driving him against the wall **

Harry was confused "How would that happen I don't think Ron and Zabini have ever even spoke to each other really

**Because right now in the room of requirement one on one duels were being placed supervised by Ron's best mate since they were eleven Harry Potter harry was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform without the robe with a black leather glove on his left hand **

"Why didn't I think of that" said Harry

"Really Harry why would you hide what Umbridge did to you" said Hermione "men and their stupid pride"

"It's not stupid pride Hermione I just don't want others to be hurt by my enemies"

"Arrogant much Potter" shouted Umbridge "Can someone gag her" a first year asked madam bones

"**Alright enough" Harry said both wizards stopped firing spells and walked over to the other and then something that hadn't happened since Godric and Salazar a Slytherin and Gryffindor shook hands **

"**Nice job Weasley" said Zabini Ron still didn't have a feel on him at all when Hermione had suggested letting Slytherin's join the DA harry and ron nearly had heart attacks but then Hermione had given her signature glare and I quote 'there are seventy Slytherin's in this house Ronald they can't all be like Malfoy' **

"She's right you know" a first year Slytherin girl said "not everyone is like Draco and Umbridge" she said before sticking out her tongue at the blonde Slytherin family

"**you too Zabini" said Ron "Alright head back to your common rooms except for the prefects" said Harry the students began walking out except for Neville Longbottom Justin finch fletchley Daphne Greengrass and Harry's pregnant girlfriend Cho Chang **

"PREGNANT?" Harry and Cho yelled "how did that happen"

"**in this universe you kept you thought before you told Cho you were going to meet Hermione Luna and Skeeter at the three broomsticks and well you are a teenager sex pretty much goes through your head 24 7" **the screen typed out

"It does not" yelled most of the teenagers

"**Alright I'll keep this short and sweet since tomorrow everyone is leaving for Christmas are any in your house's getting suspicious about the da" asked Harry **

"Wow me and Cho started dating a lot earlier in this world" Harry said out loud

"**None in our house harry most want to apologies for believing fudge and Umbridge but don't know how to do it the only ones who are still on the ministry's side are a few sixth years" **

"**I can't say the same in my house Harry they are trying desperately to find something on you to get you expelled they still think you murdered Cedric" said Justin **

"Well of course he did" shouted Umbridge "Uh no that was me the only things Potter has killed are Quirell and a Basilisk" said Peter from his spot among the arrested death eaters

"**Same in Slytherin" said Daphne "When it comes to you there are many debates going on in Ravenclaw some think your telling the truth others that your trying to assassinate the minister of magic and one that you discovered a seer and have been using her visions to plan for both scenarios" said Cho **

"**Well they got the last part right Chang" said Daphne "we know that whole crazy prophecy about Harry but the one she said last week is beyond me" **

"**three will appear an all who wears the mask of an enemy one who seeks and end to falsehood and a maker of deals one will fight you one will kill your enemy and one will clash with one who shall meet his fate" said Harry as if saying a spell **

"**What ever it means we'll find out soon enough all of you go to your dorms especially you Cho madam pompfrey must be wondering why your not in the maternity wing" said Harry**

"Do we have a maternity wing" asked Ginny

"Yes it was built during the time of the founders but it hasn't been used since the nineteen forties" said Hermione 

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forbidden forest two cloaked figures were walking "And those buccaneers drown their sins in rum the devil himself would have to call them scum" one was singing **

"**Stop singing that annoying song Lee" one said to the one named Lee the two kept walking "There it is Ulrich San Hogwarts" the named Lee said "A daimyo would wish he had such a palace" **

Daimyo?" Harry asked Hermione in confusion.

"Daimyo are Japanese feudal lords. That suggests that Rock Lee comes from a world based on Japan."

"Do you come from Japan...?" Lavender asked Cho and Su, the local two asians.

"No" Cho and Su said at once "We are Chinese"

"**Alright we get in we recruit the target and then we get out" said Ulrich "I do not understand why we do not ask the girl what is her name aw yes Hermione Granger" **

"**Because Granger is more valuable to Potter than Weasley while the two are like brothers and would die for the other Granger is like a older sister keeping him from doing something more stupid then you breaking into Gringotts" **

"He did that and he's still here" asked Bill "Perhaps he wears the cloak to hide the scars" said Fleur

"Bloody hell I get to watch me get killed by two cloaked people" said Ron

"**Yosh let us be on our way" Lee said before running "show off super sprint" both ran at high speeds towards Hogwarts**

While Ron was snoring, having studied for far to long for his liking, Harry Potter was seen next to him, reading a book about advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book that Umbridge would quite disagree with, as it had actual information and was of Canadian writing.

Meanwhile outside the window lee and Ulrich were perched like gargoyles _**So, the kid with the glasses..." Lee began**_

**"Yep, that's Harry Potter. The big hero of this world. The reports say he is destined by a prophecy to take down the serial killer villain Lord Voldemort who stalks this world**_**"**_

_**"Hey, he is like Orochimaru, this Voldemort?"**_

"Orochi...who?"

"Orochimaru...in Japanese Orochi means Great Snake, while Maru is a common ending for boys names." Hermione explained.

"**Great Lee bring up the immortal snake nut case" Ulrich shuddered just then Harry walked out of the common room leaving Ron alone "Five Euros he calls us insane" said Ulrich**

**"5 Euros...okay that's about 598.20 Yen, which is about...10 yen to a Ryo...59.82 Ryo... I shall take that bet!"**

**If only just less that 60 ryo could buy a guy more than a few instant cups of ramen**_**.**_

"What's Ramen?" Umbridge demanded

"Heaven" Tonks purred

"Can someone please gag her"

"**Alright when we're inside let's take these cloaks off they won't be needed outside" **

_**At night, Ron Weasley was only just waking up from his dream.**_

_**"Erg...who knew the Venemous Tentacula was a fire breathing..." he looked around.**_

For some reason, Sprout gave Remus a dirty look

"That was not me!" Remus raised his hands up in frustration.

_**It was a dream. The Venemous Tentacula weren't going to take over the castle and eat everyone.**_

The older students shivered in fear.

_**"Last time I ever study Herbology at night" he yawned as he began to get out from the comfortable couch, and to a proper bed...**_

_**But the... nauseatingly disturbing kid in the tight green body suit with eye brows that looked bigger than Hagrid's blocking his way stopped him.**_

_**"Ron-San, I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. I have an offer for you..."**_

_**"...What did I eat at dinner" Ron seemed to think he was still dreaming. **_

"THAT'S Lee" shouted Hermione

"MY EYES BURN SO MUCH CLASHING COLORS" lavender shouted as if in pain

"what's with those eyebrows" asked Fred "I wonder if we could get a prank to do that"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" was the response from his mother

_**"Oh, you are not dreaming, Ron-San. I am just as real as you are"**_

_**"...Okay then, the Twins put something in my food to make me hallucinate, again" **_

"I perfectly share that sentiment" Ron agreed with his younger self.

"Again...?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know

The Twins exchanged looks with Percy, their parents, and Moody "We'd...rather not say"

**While Ron questions reality itself, in Hogsmeade (oddly enough the head shots were blurred, so no detail was visible)**

_**Two girls were walking down the darkening streets of the sole wizarding village in Magical Britain, no one out to see them bar a pet goat named Arianna.**_

Dumbledore sighed

_**Both were red headed females of a late teenage age. They both had tannish skin, and were dressed quite muggle like. Though something about them both...suggested they weren't muggles at all.**_

**One was clearly more sandals sort of like Lee's, while the rest of her legs and torso was covered in a dark reddish material, sort of like some sort of kevlar-cloth hybrid. Between her elbow and shoulder on both sides were similarly colored and materialed arm bands, with finger less gloves. Occasionally, her form seemed to flicker, as if it she was not quite...what she seemed to be.a tom boy, if her more combatant like outfit was to be taken into consideration. Her red hair was done up peculiarly, parts of it rose up like two horns on the left and right parts of the top of her head, while draping over her shoulders and back in three, far too even 'tails'. These 'tails' framed her face, her sky blue eyes noticeable through them, as were her odd, tribal like tattos on her cheeks and forehead, done in a white, chalk like color. Her feet were covered in combat **were covered in combat sandals sort of like Lee's, while the rest of her legs and torso was covered in a dark reddish material, sort of like some sort of kevlar-cloth hybrid. Between her elbow and shoulder on both sides were similarly colored and materialed arm bands, with finger less gloves. Occasionally, her form seemed to flicker, as if it she was not quite...what she seemed to be.

_**to flicker, as if it she was not quite...what she seemed to be.**_

Cat whistles ensued again

"That almost looks like that girl has a hologram projector from some Sci-Fi movie" Hermione noted

"Hologram?" Neville asked.

"In muggle sci fi, a genre of fiction involving a person's view of the future, holograms are images super imposed on something to make it look like something else. It almost looks like the girl has a hologram"

_**The other was more feminine in dress. Her top was a yellow sleeveless halter, which left a large part of the back exposed, covered by two bisecting in the front. In the middle of them, where all four met, was a red symbol that resembled a reddish face. A pair of black short shorts covered her to half way from thighs to her knees, with dark colored boots on her feet. Her red hair was done in two pony tails, framing glowing blue eyes that didn't feel...quite organic. A similar blue cover covered various lines on her clothing.**_

More whistles

"Is that...the Autobot symbol?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"The Autobot Symbol?" Remus wasn't sure what that was.

"The Autobots are the good counterparts to Mega...Mega..." she shivered in fear. "But, that girl is not a giant robot"

**Suddenly the first girl stiffened "Oh no he's here" "Who" asked the second girl "Itachi Uchiha" **

Again for some reason everyone shivered

_**"No, lee isn't a hallucination, though I echo the sentiment" A voice said with a faint French accent.**_

_**Ron turned to see a brown haired, thin kid with a mildly muscular build. He was dressed like a muggle.**_

"He's sort of attractive" Lavender whispered to Pravati, who nodded absently in agreement.

_**"My name is Ulrich Stern, and we've come to talk to you about..."**_

_**"About what?" Ron gave a uneasy look at fashion sense "Fashion sense...modern muggle poli..."**_

_**"Don't go there" Ulrich held his hands up "And no, Lee is not...oh never mind. Let me put it to you this way...Lee and I represent a group interested in people like you"**_

_**"People like me...are you some sort of educational group for average students?"**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"Siblings from huge...money stressed families?"**_

_**"I am an orphan" Lee commented about that**_

"...Smooth Ron, smooth" Seamus commented

_**"And my dad is rich, and a jerk...again no its not your family"**_

_**"**_WHY IS EVERYOE LOOKING AT ME!? "Draco demanded

"Because your father is a murdering piece of scum" Moody huffed

"I am not!"

"...Then why do you have that skull on your arm?"

"IMPERIOUS!"

"Now can we gag her we can use my socks" asked a first year ravenclaw

"Fifty points to ravenclaw for ingenuity" said Flitwick

_**"...Are you boy who lived Fanboys?" Ron demanded darkly.**_

Harry shivered in the utmost horror. Did he have fanboys...beside Collin?

_**"While I will not say that your connection to the one called Harry Potter is not part of our reason to seek you out, its a non detail" Lee told him as Ron noticed how he never used...what do you call saying don't as oppose to do not? But who did aside for Hermione and the Ravens?**_

_**"Let me put it to you this way" Ulrich began "Would you say that Harry Potter is a hero?"**_

"YES!" Most all Gryffindors and a sizable number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and Order members commented

"NO!" Ministry officials of corrupt natures and some Slytherin's hissed

_**"Of course!" Ron said at once "He's fought You-Know..."**_

_**"Voldemort" Lee spoke up as Ron flinched **_

As did most everyone else "really look at him he's crippled and my daughter from another world took his wand" said Harry

(This is probably my longest chapter on this site so far)

_**Quit it...wait other world..." Ron was quiet for a few seconds, as that comment sank in...**_

_**"ALIENS!"**_

_**"Aliens...Ahoska's here?" Lee asked in a manner that may have been humor.**_

"Oh, she must be disguising herself" Hermione realized. Considering how they probably would react to aliens, it was a good idea

_**"No...he's talking about us" Ulrich deadpanned "Do we look like aliens to you?"**_

_**"Well..."**_

_**"Aside for fashion sense?"**_

Again, a lot of people shivered in revulsion

_**"Er...No"**_

_**"Alien is the wrong term. Let me put it this way, you know about space, with Mars, Asteroids, Black Holes..."**_

_**"Yes, yes...what?"**_

"Black Holes are areas of super charged gravity in space. Light, and anything else, can't escape them." Hermione explained.

"And how do you know that?" Cormac huffed

"Telescopes in orbit"

"Pah"

**"...Who says wizards are advanced...**

"HEY!"

**Well, the universe is a bit more complicated then that. You see, long ago there was one world. This world was filled with light, and everyone was happy. Then, came an emotion called greed"**

"Can we skip over this? It sounds boring."

"No Cormac" Hermione snarled

_**"Greed for the Light. Greed for it's power. Greed for it's originating source, the source of all light, Kingdom Hearts. This Greed creates the first darkness in the universe. This Darkness overwhelmed the hearts of many, and they forged weapons capable of controlling Light, in the image of an original..." Ulrich held his hand out as a katana with two prongs like a key appeared **_

_**"Keyblade"**_

_**"Keyblade? They make some sort of light controlling super weapon, and they call it a keyblade? Why not a, blade that looks like a sword...er some muggle explody thing...Bamboozle, Backugan...Bakakazoo...**_

_**"Bazooka?" Lee added**_

"Can I have one!?"

"No...just no" Mr. Granger shot down Mr. Weasley in pure reaction.

_**"Yeah: A Bazooka blade!"**_

_**"It's...something of a legacy name" Ulrich shrugged "I missed that lesson, and they didn't have Bazooka's back then. Anyway, some people who were less greedy attempted to stop them, and a full out keyblade war broke out. It sort of broke the universe, caused Kingdom Hearts to vanish and trapped everything in an endless darkness"**_

_**"Yikes"**_

"What an understatement" Amelia said in complete agreement

_**"Yeah...but as the legends go, the darkness could not penetrate the darkness inside the hearts of the purest of all: Children. The dreams of some of the surviving Children, many whose names are held in legend today: Rowling, Riordan, Kishimoto, Weisman, Lucas, Johns, Bendis, Claremont, Kubo, Tajiri, Chrichton, Nomura, Tolkien, Jones. Their imaginations and hopes took pieces of the shattered original world, and created smaller worlds, based on their own dreams. In the wake of such devastation, it was decided by a few to use the keyblade, once a weapon to control the light, to defend it from the darkness. And so, the Keyblade became a force for good"**_

_**"**_Wait a minute...George Lucas..." Justin caught that one

"Chris Claremeont" As did Dean

"Micheal Chrichton, Tolkien" then Hermione

"CHUCK JONES" Tonks added in.

"Those are real people...writers..." Hermione began as Harry looked uneasy.

"Anyone feel like book characters like now"

"Of course not Harry..."

"Who reads books now a days?"

"But this, Chuck Jones character"

"Can we meet him?"

"NO!" every muggle raised person shot down the twins, very harshly. Life on earth depended on it for sanity reasons. _**"Then, in recent times, a keyblade master known only as The Master" Rock Lee added "Saw how those who followed the path of evil were uniting and releasing an ancient danger from the realm of darkness known as the Heartless, onto the worlds. These creatures kill everyone in sight, ripping out their hearts to make more of themselves. They have even destroyed several worlds"**_

_**"**__**Destroyed worlds!?" Nuts or not, the world itself being destroyed was something Ron could not comprehend.**_

_**"**_I don't think anyone wants to comprehend it" Dumbledore said sagely.

_**"Just like any sentient being, worlds possess hearts. Heartless seek out these hearts, eat them and the world itself it sucked into the realm of Darkness: also known as the Shadow Realm. Also known as Hell. Also known as Huendo..."**_

_**"No matter what you call it, it is not a fun place from what I understand" Ulrich silenced Lee.**_

_**"In fact, several worlds have been destroyed recently: The Skies of Armageddon, Oceania, Gilead, The Land of Ford..." Ulrich began.**_

"1984...Handmaid's tale...Brave New World" Emma caught those last ones. Actual books...this was getting kind of disturbing.

_**"Those last three worlds were...rather dystopian" Lee commented with a shudder.**_

_**"I think the first one sounds bad" Ron commented.**_

_**"Oh believe me, Max-San's homeworld was a nice, modern paradise...with some rotten parts, compared to those three" Lee pointed out as Ulrich continued on track**_

_**"**_Wonder who this Max is" Hermione wondered

_**"In order to try and reverse this trend, The Master began to track down those in the worlds with the strength to wield a keyblade. However, he came to note that many of these heroes play important roles in their world. After all, what would become of the world of Four Nations if the one being that kept the Fire Nation in check vanished for long periods of time? Or what would be the result of your Harry Potter vanishing at random intervals for lengthy periods of time?" Ulrich asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.**_

"Erm...summer?" Neville offered

_**Ron thought about that one "Well, the Death Eaters, and Snape, and Toady, would probably have a party, and cause massive destruction..." Ron's face grew paler and paler with every word he said.**_

_**'AND HIS GRADES WOULD GO DOWN!' a vaguely Hermione sounding voice screamed in his head.**_

"...Not a word..." Said girl threatened

_**"**_**That was the thought of The Master. He decided, that the best way to ensure the safety of the universe as a whole, as well as the stability of the individual worlds, is to recruit heroes from the worlds whose periods of absence would not cause the local psychopaths to have a field day."**

**"Yosh! I was chosen for my indomitable will, the greatest of my generation of Leaf Ninja with the exception of Naruto-San who must stay and protect his fellow jinchuriki plus his own battle of preparing to be a father **

"Leaf Ninja?" Angelina questioned.

"...His world sounds strange...doesn't it Fred?"

"A galleon there are worlds with harry there"

**"I was recruited because I am one of 5 beings from my world who had experience with super powers, though only on a virtual world" Ulrich explained "Only two of us had swords, but William isn't exactly hero material, and with my world's local would be world conqueror, XANA, deleted...I had nothing else to do but study? My keyblade also allows me to use some of my old Lyoko powers, including an ability to triplicate myself, in order to avoid expulsion for all the missed class time"**

"Can you triplicate yourself Hermione?" Luna questioned Hogwart's bookworm extreme and supreme.

"Huh?"

"How else do you read all those books, keep up your average and give Harry the sort of support he needs from a female figure of a level head and morals that are strong?"

"...Scheduling?"

"What about ME!?" Molly demanded

**"And now we have come to your world, Ron-San, to recruit you as the latest keyblade wielding hero!"**

**"Erm...okay then. That's an, interesting story" Ron began to say in a rather disbelieving tone "I can accept that you guys...are some sort of human aliens. I can accept you have strange blades that I frankly think are sort of stupid. I could even accept your very messed up creation story. But if you expect me to believe that I am going to be a member of sort of nut job order of the keyblader, to fight some dumbly named Heartless monsters, you're wankier than Merlin's bloody left..."**

**"**RON!" said Molly yelled

**Outside the wards of Hogwarts three men stood one was of course Lord Voldemort the second was a tall man with blue skin gills on his cheekbones wearing a black cloak and red clouds with a large object on his back Kisame Hoshigake **

**And the third member was a man in his early twenties with raven hair his build hidden by his cloak but how he held himself showed his power from his posture to his glowing red eyes this was Itachi Uchiha **

"That's Itachi I thought he would be I don't know more menacing than that guy"

**Behind the three many appeared in black smoke wearing black cloaks and skull masks the death eaters "We must contemplate a strategy to get into the castle" **

"**I already have a strategy" Itachi said in a cold voice "You dare patronize me Muggle" **

"**I would shut up now Voldy Itachi before he left his village was a child prodigy graduating the academy at five a Chunin at six and a Anbu Black ops at thirteen and that was before" **

"**Before what" **

"**He slaughtered his clan in a single night every man woman and child of the Uchiha clan was cut down by him all but his little brother though he did get tortured by Itachi before he left" **

Now everyone was afraid of him "who kills his own family" said Ginny

"this guy is a monster" said Harry with rage in his voice

"**I will break the defenses we'll send in your death eaters first followed by the heartless then ourselves" said Itachi **

"Despite his insanity that was a brilliant military strategy" said McGonagall

"Perhaps he is one in this Luna's prophecy"

**Around Itachi a reddish aura formed a humanoid figure the humanoid cocked back his fist and punched and the wards around Hogwarts collapsed **

"**this is going to be fun"**

**"Okay, you can have the girl, but Potter is mine" Voldemort insisted as hundreds of forms began to emerge from the shadows. **

**Small, black cricket like critters with glowing yellow eyes.**

**Blackish-Blue little forms with little metal helmets**

**Large, rotund heavy weights.**

**Floating little cone like beings, in colors red, yellow, blue and green**

"Hey, they don't look all that scary" Cormac commented arrogantly.

**All around Hogwarts people with a certain galleon felt a burning sensation in their pockets taking out the coin they found the words **

_**Hogwarts is under attack prepare for battle**_

My longset chapter yet read review yadda yadda yadda


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Weasley of the Keyblade Corps

Hello I'm back for another chapter but I would like someone else to review other than Crossoverpairinglover no offense senpai

Crossoverpairinglover I know not my best I was on vacation and I just wanted to get it up

Key

"Keyblade" out of story talking

'Keyblade' out of story thought

"**Keyblade" **in story speak

'**Keyblade' **in story thought

"**Keyblade" **summons tailed beast being of great power speech

'**Keyblade' **summons tailed beast being of great power thought

Ya get confused it's right here

"Well that was an interesting chapter" said Harry "Bloody hell mate how much longer is this intermission going to last it feels like we've been waiting for a month"

"six weeks but whose really counting" said Luna

"Has it really been six weeks" asked Ginny "Probably not sometimes luna is luna" said Hermione

Suddenly a popping noise filled the space as a house elf appeared "Dobby?"

"You are mistaken alternate version of my master Harry I AM TONTO the uber awesome house elf"

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a teenager in Japanese style clothes with a sword across his back

"Ahh Uchiha Sasuke run for it" the 'uber awesome' elf was then trapped by a net held by Perseus as Uchiha Sasuke vanished as if he wasn't really there

"Hello Tonto been a while hasn't it" said Perseus "I thought your gorgon illusions didn't work on me ever since Athens ATHENS"

"GORGON half breed freak" Umbridge shouted

"Half gorgon actually now please shut up you insufferable toad" said Perseus "before I give in to the urge yo stab you through the heart"

"Alright for those of you who are curious this little demon is Tonto from the Promethei world 062311 he has caused multiple problems including Jack the ripper Krakatoa the losing streak of the Chudley Cannons killing Lily Potters grandfather and Marvolo gaunt before they could have kids creating the dark lady Myrtle and her apprentice Hermione and most recently unleashed a giant fox on Salem witches institute"

Fred and George started bowing to Hermione "spare us oh mighty dark one" Hermione sighed and walked away from the two bowing wizards

"What's a gorgon?" a first year asked Professor McGonagall "a creature that doesen't exist in our world no offense Mr. Sanderson"

"None taken professor there aren't Gorgons in the original world either"

"Original?" asked Hermione "so your saying somewhere in the cosmos is one world with Harry that created many others just like it"

Tonto whistled in his net prison "this version of my mistress is smarter than my worlds version" people stared at Hermione than at Harry than back to Hermione then one more time to Harry

"Harry and Hermione?" asked Neville

"Those two together no way" said Pravati

"Actually it happens in about 25,260 worlds" said Perseus "but there are other ladies who get to be Mrs. Harry Potter Cho Luna Pravati Daphne Ginny I think I saw him with Susan Bones a few times"

"Ok well I'm sorry to say that due to a certain someone" Perseus said looking at Tonto "we lost our connection with the multiverse you were watching but don't worry it will be fixed soon but anyways we're going to show you another world for a chapter then go back to Ron and the key blade corps after"

Before anyone could argue Perseus and Tonto were gone and the screen started up again

**Saiyan **

**A spiky haired man stands across from what appears to be an insect humanoid hybrid suddenly energy sparks between them tearing apart the very earth they stand on before they charge at each other **

**Jinchuriki **

**A blonde teenager about sixteen wearing an orange jumpsuit surrounded in red energy charged at a man wearing a cloak like Itachi's and an orange spiral mask with a single eye hole**

"Wait a minute Jinchuriki was mentioned by that Lee person right" said Hermione "and that's Obito"

"So Obito and his subordinates are after Jinchuriki for some unexplained reason" said Mrs. Granger

"I see where miss granger gets her intelligence now" says Professor Flitwick

**Devil fruit user **

**A teenager in a red vest ripped shorts and a straw hat cocks his fist back "Gum Gum Rocket" the arm stretches unnaturally far as it it's made of rubber colliding into another mans throat knocking him to the ground **

**Half blood **

**A teenager with a Mediterranean skin tone black hair and sea green eyes wearing an orange shirt and jeans thrusts a bronze sword into the pavement of a bridge cracks begin to form before an explosion of salt water destroys the bridge taking with them the army of monsters and armored warriors **

"Hmpf like anything good comes from being a half blood" she then mysteriously slipped and banged her head leaving a ugly red bump on her forehead

"Wow I didn't think toads had very hard heads" said Harry

"Harry did you do that" asked Professor Dumbledore "Yes"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor"

**Skinjacker **

Ginny gulped at the name and what it implied

**Two construction workers were fighting on a metal high rise building one who seemed more built for fighting knocked the other to the ground **

"**This is the end Allie I'd kiss you if you weren't in a male fleshie" said the one on top the other one apparently named Allie rolled both of them off the metal beam for a brief moment out from the smaller worker came what appeared to be the spirit of a Russian teenager who as briefly as he appeared was in another body "I'm sorry I hope you get where your going before the spirit of a girl leaped out of the other construction worker just as they both hit the ground **

**Master of death **

**Harry and Voldemort were standing apart from each other in the destroyed courtyard of Hogwarts Castle **

"**Come on Tom let's finish this the way we started together" both pulled out their wands **

"**Avada Kedavra" "Expelliarmus" **

**In each of their worlds they can change the destinies of their worlds with every action they make or don't make but few if any are as strong as Calypso **

"CALYPSO HA probably just some mud blood" Cormac joined Umbridge in the ugly red bump club courtesy of Hermione

**Calypso was walking along a beach somewhere in southern England no matter how many times she sees it Calypso is always amazed at how seamlessly the land and sea come together she looked over to see a boy crying where the land and sea met **

**(**I'm sorry if I don't get how she talks right)

"_**What be the matter child" **_**the boy looked at the goddess of the sea "my family forgot me" **_**"Now don't a worry I'm sure they'll be back the moment they realize yeh be gone" **_

"**I doubt it after all I'm not the boy who lived my brother Cody is I had to sneak with them into the floo to even come here" **

**Calypso stepped back and really looked at the boy he was seven but with how short and skinny he is he could be five wearing baggy shorts and a red t shirt he had black hair tanned skin and eyes as green as what did those wand using mortals called it oh right Avada Kedavra **

**She then looked inside his mind **

**She saw a man in a black cloak try to kill him she saw the curse rebound off him **

**She saw as woman held up his brother in front of a crowd of reporters calling him the boy who lived **

**She saw his brother studying or opening gifts from his many admirers **

**She saw his mother try to teach them both magic only for his own father to sabotage him every time she then saw his father talking his mother on only focusing on teaching his brother **

**And that wasn't even with the insults both threw when his mother wasn't in the room **

"**Dead last" a boys voice said "Disgrace" a man's voice said "Outcast" "The only one who deserves to live is Cody" **

Every parent felt pain for harry no one should hear their own parent say they shouldn't have been born even Bellatrix if she ever had a child (eww) would never have told it that in fact the only one un moved was a now awake Umbridge

"Finally a potter in his rightful place under his superiors heel" Umbridge was then hit all manner of hexes she now had boils warts hives literal jelly legs a colony of bats was coming out her nose with a feast of slugs for them to eat coming out her mouth she was also now wearing a pink jumpsuit like Lee's with an orange tutu around her waist with rainbow leg warmers and her eye brows were as big as Lee's but were red

"I see some marauder work there" noted McGonagall looking at the marauders in the room

"Why thank you Minnie but Moony and I only did the toads wardrobe the eye brows are clearly a Weasley's work"

"While it's" "Nice to be recognized" "We didn't do it"

"Then who did" asked Remus

"She did" the Weasley's pointed at Hermione who was whistling 'innocently'

**To say that Calypso was furious was like saying a tsunami was little how dare those mortals treat a child like that their own kin well she could find a family for the boy that would treat him like he was their own flesh and blood **

"_**Come with me Harry Potter" **_**Calypso said walking away knowing that the boy was following close behind **

**Four years later in the parlor of Potter mansion two men in their early thirties were drinking fire whiskey when the fire roared green and another man came out **

"**Prongs Moony we have a serious problem" the man said "of course it is Padfoot after all your Sirius Black" said one of the men before laughing **

"**James I found Harry" this sobered up both men "Say that again Sirius" **

"**Look I heard about this thing they make on an island in the Caribbean called rum so I went to the island to try some and I saw him getting off this ship with a muggle girl if I were twenty years younger I could see why the pup was with her cause awooo" **

"**Sirius that's disgusting wanting to even think of doing it with a muggle" James said "we can't let the potter line have a non-magical line we have to bring him home" **

"**so what's the plan Prongs" **

**The next day sailing through the Caribbean seas was a black sixteenth century ship as ship shape as the day it was built humming on the deck of this ship was none other than Harry Potter wearing a black t shirt shorts and a red vest the eleven year old was humming happy birthday to himself he walked by one of its immortal crew members **

"**Morning Mr. Gibbs" **

"**Morning lad you seem to be in a good mood today" Harry smiled "Of course I am uncle Jack and aunt Angelica are letting me lead a raid today" **

"Wait so in this world I'm a pirate" asked Harry

"You sound better off here than me in the world we're supposed to be saying"

"Curse you Tonto the house elf" shouted Draco "I wanted to see Weasley die by those heartless things"

"**of course we are" said a man of average height wearing a trench coat over a white shirt and brown pants with dreadlocks with various things including a cork that smelled of rum and a tricorn hat on his arm was a Hispanic woman wearing a white blouse and black pants **

"**Just remember rule number one" said the man "Rum comes first uncle jack I know you've drilled that into my head whenever I'm on the pearl" said Harry smiling **

"**That's me favorite Nephew" **

"**I swear you are corrupting the boy" said the woman just then a monkey with a telescope runs across the deck to Harry "thank you Jack" **

"Wait so the monkey is named jack and so is the muggle with the Lunaish hair" said Ron

"I believe so" said Hermione

"Why is the monkey named Jack" asked Ginny

"Probably spite if I got a monkey I'd name it Dursley" said Harry

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY"

**Ignoring the question from angry Dursley Harry takes the spyglass and looks out **

"They broke the fourth wall" said Colin Creevy "WHAT WALL YOU MUDBLOOD" shouts Toad Lee

**Harry sees a small yacht that appears to be stranded "This is going to be easy we don't even need the whole pearl for this one Arianna Zaku wanna come with?" **

**Two kids Harry's age leaped down from the rigging "Sure Harry why not" said the girl **

"**Well what are we waiting for a written invitation let's go" said the boy **

**After rowing to the yacht in a life boat and climbing onto the Yacht's deck the three pirates go into the lower deck of the yacht only to find it as big as a presidential suite Harry looked unnerved for a second **

"**Harry what's wrong" asked Arianna "We have to get out of her NOW back to the life boat" the three turn to leave only for the doors to the upper deck to close just then the three marauders leap out from behind a couch and fire red spells from their wands Harry turns quickly pulling out a hidden wand he uses his own curse **

"**Protégo" a barrier then comes protecting the pirates from the spell harry then fires back a barrage of spells Arianna pulls out two glocks and begins to fire bullets at the wizard and Zaku pulling out a sword charges at them **

**James seeing an opportunity fires a reducto at Harry the young wizard closes his eyes but when he opens them he's shocked by what he see's "ZAKU" the young pirate now has a gaping hole in his chest he then falls to his knees before falling to the ground dead **

**Sirius also seeing a opportunity fires the human portkey spell at Harry landing a hit while he's distracted by the corpse of his friend Harry then disappears Arianna watches as the three wizards apparate and the door's unlock **

"**Harry's parents aren't going to like this" **

And this is where I end the chapter I hope you enjoyed my filler if you want to find out what happens to harry then you can adopt this story just leave a review or a pm sayonara

Oh and even if you don't want to adopt it REVIEW


End file.
